VFK Flag Day and Birthday of the US Army 2012 Quest
Description Today is Flag Day and also the birthday of the US Army! Each year, we celebrate Flag Day on June 14th. Flag Day, which falls in Flag week, honors the US flag and commemorates the adoption of the "stars and stripes". This day is also the Birthday of the US Army. In the month of May, 1775, the Second Continental Congress was convened. On June 14th, 1775, the Continental Army was created in order to address the threat posed by the British. Two years later on June 14th, 1777, the Continental Congress approved the design of the flag of the United States. On today's quest, we'll take a look at these two historical events! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Flag Day Patio Set! Prizes Questions 1. On June 14th, 1775, the Congress passed a resolution which established the "American Continental Army." Because of the need for secrecy, information about this historic action is sparse. We only know that Congress decided to raise ten companies of riflemen and that they approved an enlistment form for them. They also appointed a committee to draw up the regulations and rules which would govern the army. On the 15th of June, the Continental Congress unanimously chose what respected person to be General and Commander in Chief of the newly formed army? * Paul Revere * Benjamin Franklin * George Washington * Horatio Gates 2. The Congress gave Washington powers which combined those of a regular British commander with those of a colonial governor. His orders given on June 20th were to proceed to Massachusetts, "take charge of the army of the united colonies" and to "capture or destroy all armed enemies." Washington was given great authority and was only limited by having to listen to the advice of a council of war. Go to the Medieval Blacksmith's in Medieval Age and say: "The flag is also called Old Glory or the star-spangled banner!" 3. The army was formed over a year before the United States declared its independence on July 4th, 1776, by signing the Declaration of Independence. On June 14th, one year later in 1777, the Continental Congress passed another resolution. It stated "That the flag of the United States be thirteen stripes, alternate white and red; that the union be thirteen stars, white in a blue field representing a new constellation." Where was the Continental Congress convened? * Baltimore * Philadelphia * Boston * Lexington 4. On June 14th 1877, the 100th anniversary of the Continental Congress's adoption of the Stars and Stripes as the flag of the US, "Flag Day" was first celebrated. Congress asked that all public buildings display the flag. In 1949, President Truman made it official by signing the National Flag Day Bill which designated June 14th as National Flag Day to be celebrated each year. Go to the lobby of the Fourth of July Fireworks game in Victorian Age and say: "Happy National Flag Day!" Answers 1. George Washington 2. Go to the Medieval Blacksmith in Medieval Age and say: "The flag is also called Old Glory or the star-spangled banner!" 3. Philadelphia 4. Go to the lobby of the Fourth of July Fireworks game in Victorian Age and say: "Happy National Flag Day!" Category:Quests